1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a rotation part of a rotary machine and a method of manufacturing the rotation part, and more particularly, to a rotation part of a rotary machine such as a compressor or a pump, and a method of manufacturing the rotation part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compressor or a pump is a rotary machine in which the main element is a rotation part.
In the related art, a rotary machine includes an impeller, that is, a rotation part, which increases the pressure of a fluid by transferring rotational kinetic energy to the fluid. For the transfer of the rotational kinetic energy, the impeller includes a plurality of blades for guiding the flow of the fluid and transferring rotational kinetic energy to the fluid.
A shroud is disposed outside the impeller and forms fluid passages together with the blades.
Since the efficiency of a compressor mostly increases with the reduction of the gap between blades and a shroud, in the related art, a method of maximizing the efficiency of a compressor by combining a shroud with the blades of an impeller has been suggested.
For example, Korea Patent Publication No. 2011-0080889 discloses a fixing method in which blades and shroud are bonded by welding.